WALLE Finds a Dog
by wickman2107
Summary: It is post Pixar WALL-E movie world where the grass is green...well, existent and the humans are still learning to cope with their old home. Wall-E finds a creature that mysteriously appeared one day and attempts to befriend it...in true WALL-E fashion.
1. Chapter 1

Wall-E looked around at the green grass that rapidly covered the Earth from just a year earlier. Wall-E managed to bring the entire human race back to Earth and once again, Earth was thriving and full of nutrition. Young trees were beginning to sprout and agriculture was starting to take place. The humans struggled to walk about but they were getting used to their old home.

Wall-E and his cockroach, sitting on his shoulder, watched as a young boy unsuccessfully attempted to make his way across a balance beam. The boy messed up before Wall-E could say "Wall-EEEEE" and he fell on his butt. Wall-E raced over and looked at the boy in a truly helpful, kind manner. "Wall-E," the robot uttered while offering a hand to help the boy to his feet. The boy grabbed the hand to pull him up and stumbled and fell on Wall-E, crushing Wall-E under his space-weight. Wall-E gave a sound of despair but the boy was soon able to get up and Wall-E gave him a great robot smile.

Eve was racing over a hill. Wall-E saw her movements and couldn't help to be reminded of the video clip that gave him utmost comfort while he was alone here with just a cockroach. He wanted to hold her hand. He always wanted to hold her hand. And usually, she would comply. But today she would not. She was in a hurry. Something urgent was happening and she needed Wall-E's helping hand.

Wall-E made his way up the hill and looked down, there was a strange creature that seemingly popped out of nowhere. Nobody saw this creature before. It was almost as if the hand of God, Himself put it there. It was currently rolling around in the grass but at the sight of Eve and Wall-E it jumped up onto its four legs. Its ears were perked up and its tongue hung out of its mouth. It was panting rapidly and an excited smile raced across its face. It gave off a noise as it raced towards Wall-E, "Arf!"


	2. Chapter 2

Wall-E ran at first sight, this random creature was chasing him and Wall-E is very shy. Wall-E couldn't escape; the creature was way too fast. And it slowly approached Wall-E as he gave up on his escape. Eve came rushing in to save Wall-E and got between Wall-E and the creature. The creature was intimidated at first but then jumped in joy. It ran and picked up a stick and brought it to Eve. It then jumped back and watched the stick longingly waiting for something to happen to it. Wall-E looked with curiosity. He shakily reached out his hand for the stick and the creature jumped to the right, then to the left, filled with extraordinarily happy anticipation. Wall-E grabbed the stick and the creature stopped everything. Wall-E held it above his head and the creature's eyes seemed to grow five times its normal size and it did not blink once. It only watched, waiting. Wall-E threw it and the creature quickly gave chase to it. It picked up the stick and brought it back to Wall-E.

This repeated for hours and Wall-E got happier with every throw. Eve sat to the side and watched. With each throw she grew more tired.

The creature was about two feet tall off the ground. Its body was entirely black except for its neck and belly and a little strip down the middle of its face. Its ears were perked up but would sometimes flab down when it ran. Its face looked like it was compressed in but it made it exceptionally cute.

Wall-E would undoubtedly try to figure out what this creature was through a video library that has been assembled since the humans got back. It was made up of tapes and DVDs left behind by humans from their past in homes, stores, etc. But right now, Wall-E was having the time of his life. This creature was the happiest thing Wall-E had ever come across and he could not help but be engulfed in it as if he were dragged into a black hole full of joy.


	3. Chapter 3

Wall-E strolled into the library like a scientist might walk into a lab. Wall-E knew exactly what he was doing there, where he was going to go, and how he would go about doing it. Confident he would figure out what that creature was, he went to the "animal" section of the video library. Wall-E looked at all kinds of creatures in there. Starting at 'A,' he went through alligators, ants, bears, bees, cats, and even something as obscure as a Cassowary.

A chameleon, a cheetah, and a dingo later, Wall-E stumbled upon dogs. Wall-E watched the dog tapes for about an hour before he came upon the dog that most resembled his creature. This video was titled "Lena jumping on the trampoline." Wall-E's eyes lit up. He felt an immediate connection to the dog, which was jumping up and down on a trampoline. The little dog was jumping and aiming for the word "Plum" in the middle of the trampoline. It would dive face first into the name of the company who made the trampoline as if it was expecting a treat or a bone to magically appear.

After watching the video for a half hour, Wall-E continued to browse for more videos on this dog. He was able to scrap up 11 DVDs and one VHS on the dog. One of them was an instructional video on how to train a Boston terrier. Wall-E spent the rest of the night watching these videos consecutively.


	4. Chapter 4

Wall-E returned to the spot he last saw the dog. The joyful Boston terrier wasn't there and gave no signs as to where it went. After watching the video of Lena, Wall-E decided to name it Lena. So Wall-E just started calling in his robot voice, "Leeeeee-na." Wall-E started wandering off into the abyss. It was beyond the civilization and into unexplored territory.

Eve came along and joined Wall-E. Eve could not let Wall-E go out there alone. She knew Wall-E's curiosity could get him into a lot of trouble especially in unknown lands. Plus if this creature just appeared, perhaps others did too. She saw a video of a bear in their video library. She knew that there could be those types of creatures if that Boston terrier was around.

Wall-E had gone out of sight of the civilization searching aimlessly for the dog. And Eve was not quite ready to let him go further. Eve raced to Wall-E's side and robotically cried "Walllll-E." She tried to push Wall-E the other way but Wall-E was in a trance. Searching for the dog that fulfilled his joys just a day earlier. "Wall-EEEEE" Eve cried again hoping to get Wall-E to turn around she swung around and started pulling him. She had begun to lose faith that she could dissuade Wall-E.

Against Eve's better judgment and coinciding with Wall-E's unparalleled curiosity, the two robots slid away from humanity and into the wild.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope was quickly drifting away that they would ever find the dog. They have traveled for three days and have covered a mere fraction of all this land. Eve was tired and wanted to go home but Wall-E pressed on, and Eve tagged along. Finally they came to a plateau.

Wall-E and Eve glanced downward on the land laid out before them. It was a miraculous sight. There were fully-grown trees. Birds flew gracefully in the blue-sky overhead and many creatures roamed through the paradise. It was a world that Wall-E had only seen in the movies. It was the old world that he and the humans revived by cleaning up the pollution left behind.

Wall-E and Eve decided to rush down from the yet-to-grow-much world they came from and into the paradise that had developed in the unexplored area. Wall-E struggled to get down the rough terrain of the plateau that occasionally presented a steep cliff but with Eve's help, Wall-E accomplished the daunting task and made it to the bottom.

Wall-E and Eve started into the forest, expecting everything to be friendly there but were immediately distraught when they crossed paths with a tiger.

ROARRRRRR!

The tiger laid down its threat as it prepared itself against the two unknown robots before it. Eve and Wall-E knew nothing of these animals, let alone how territorial they can be. Nor how intolerant tigers are.


End file.
